The final goodbye
by RachelElizabethDar
Summary: One shot some thing happens and Leo gets back to Calypso terrible summery this story will hopefully drown you in feels I am not a man nor am I a genius writer but I am a Troll. So I don't own Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus


_**disclaimer I am not a man nor am I a genius writer so I don't own Percy Jackson or heroes of Olympus!**_

...ONE SHOT MOST LIKELY...

...LEO GETS BACK TO CALPSO...

During the battle it was a blur I was throwing fire hammers and smashing monsters. I could hear the others they were running low on energy. I had a idea I fought my way over to Percy.

"PERCY!" I shouted fighting multiple monsters at the time.

"WHAT LEO I'M A LITTLE BUSY!" he shouted back.

"I HAVE A IDEA GET EVERYONE INTO ONE OF YOUR HURRICANES AND LEAVE THE REST TO ME!" I shouted jumping over the monster I was fighting I got out my Knife and stabbed the monster in the back. I ran to the middle of the battle. I could tell that Percy got everyone into his hurricane. time for my plan to go into action I lit myself on fire and got some gas out. I had some Greek fire too I threw the gasoline and Greek fire and it lit up all the monsters. I made a fire storm I controlled the fire and Greek fire. I made all the monsters turn to dust. the fire sputtered out. Percy let the hurricane go and the others (Annabeth Hazel Frank piper and Jason) looked so tired I knew I was in bad shape. I was running on Adrenaline only. I looked up and saw that a snake lady was still there and she was aiming an arrow at me. every one was eating theat ambrosa and drinking their nectar. I was standing still my adrenaline rush fading quickly. she shot and it shot straight. it hit me in the stomach and I was standing on a cliff. Hazel looked up and her face was shocked

"LEO!" she yelled everyone looked at me as fell over the cliff I expected to hit water but I felt weightless then sand I laid there for a while bleeding out. my breath getting shallow. when I heard foot steps.

"Leo?" the voice of a Angel said I tried to talk but I couldn't respond she rushed over to my side when she saw the arrow and the blood.

"Leo..." she whispered she some how got me to her cave. I looked up At her and managed to speak.

"I kept my promise." I said quietly. I saw her crying. "Please don't cry." I said while trying to bring up my hand to wipe her tears away but I didn't have any strength and my hand fell back down. she grabbed my hand and started singing I could tell that she wanted to heal me but I had a feeling that there was something about the arrow that magic or medicine could fix. I could see the black going over my vision and I saw someone else standing in the corner a man with wings. I looked back at Calypso I tried to smile I brought my hand up to her face I could do it this time. her eyes widened when she figured out what I was thinking.

"Leo no please no don't die on me... you promised you would come back for me you promised to get me out of here... I can't have Leo's and Calypso's Repair shop with out You." she said New tears streaming down her face.

"Silly girl..." I said coughing up blood.

"Leo please just rest iii can um..." I silenced her with my finger

"Good bye Calypso..." with that I breathed my last breath and closed my eyes.

After Leo fell at the cliff

Percy pov

"LEO!" Hazel shouted I looked up to see Leo falling over the edge. me Frank And Jason rushed over when Piper and hazel rushed over to the edge. hazel was crying she looked at me.

"Percy can you get him help him?" she asked. I shook my head

"I'm so sorry but he's not down there."

"But..." her tears steaming down her face. then a flash of light revealed a girl about Annabeth's height. she had a timeless face I recognized her.

"Calypso." I said gravely she looked at me and I realized that she looked like she had been crying and behind her was something it was Leo.

"WHAT DID YOU DO sO HIM?" Hazel yelled trying to run forward as if to smack her but Frank held her back.

"I tried so save him." Calypso said quietly. she looked to me and I saw that she loved Leo.

"Hello Percy." she said gravely

"Percy how you know her?" Annabeth asked

"You know that time when I went missing before the Battle of the Labyrinth. I landed on her island and she helped me." I said.

"Leo set me free by coming back." she said. "I have some thing to ask the gods."

DOO WEE WOOOOOO wee oohhww bump vamp bump

let's do the time warp again

on Olympus.

nones pov

on Olympus they were treated like heroes which they were. they were sad because Leo wasn't there. that is untill Hades showed up.

"Hey guys waz up." a voice said behind them. they turned around Calypso was the first to run up to him. And hug him. this made him laugh a good old Valdez laugh.

"Miss me?" he asked. hazel was the second to run up and hug him then everyone hugged him.

"I thought you were dead." calypso said crying

"Oh I am and Lord Zeus gave me life for tonight then Back to island of the blessed for me." this shocked every one

"Your in the Island of the blessed?" everyone said surprised

"Yea Apparently I was blessed by A titan to get there." with that he looked at Calypso who looked away.

"Oh and I almost forgot he asked me to say hello." leo said smacking him self in the head.

"Who asked you to say hello?"

"Lots of people." leo said then he started say names. " there was a girl named Silena oh yea my brother Charlie. And some guy named Luke." Annabeth nearly sobbed at that

"leo when do you..." Calypso started.

"Right after the Party. The only reason I'm here is that My Father convinced Lord Zeus and Lord Hades that I needed to be here." he put his arm around Calypso's shoulders.

"but hey we are here to party! we really shouldn't be gloomy about my death." he smiled

After awhile we were summoned into the throne room which was Huge times a thousand. Zeus started to speak

" our dear Heroes Roman or Greek, Dead or Alive, have gone beyond the edge of the blade And wits to defeat Gaea…" he was droning on and on until he said

"Percy Jackson!" his father said and then some thing about Percy being his heir

"Hazel" Hades/Pluto said then some thing about her not being cursed any more

"Nico Di Angelo." he said again then him being his heir. they went though the names untill

"Leo valdez!" Leo's dad said "Leo you may have a wish since you were the one to finish the war."

"Father I've excepted my death." he said smiling "Can I give my wish to Calypso?" Hephaestus nodded

"Calypso what is your wish?"

Calypso thought for a second "I wish to be with Leo forever..."

_**Well guys hope you like it I worked on his sorry for Leo. I just this idea for. awhile. I will be writing little Drabbles Leoxreader and Nicoxreader will solacexreader things like that hope u enjoy**_


End file.
